moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
2nd Amendment to the Witchcraft Act
Penned by Lady Myrewood Passed: October 3rd, 625 K.C. Proposal: A series of small additions to the first amendment of the Witchcraft Act, which will ensure that citizens in good standing are no longer wrongfully prosecuted for crimes under the outdated, original act. The proposed changes also include a system of licensing, an oath to be sworn by all practicing warlocks who seek to lawfully teach and practice their craft in the Kingdom of Stormwind, and a number of suggested punishments to be applied to those acting in contravention of the Witchcraft Act and/or their oath. Proposal to be known hereafter as the Second Amendment to the Witchract Act Section 1, Proposed Amendment 1 - 1. If an individual shall perform any of the prohibited acts in sections 1 (excepting subsections iii and vi) or 2, no offense shall be charged while (a) the Kingdom is not at war, and (b) the citizen commits the prohibited acts for the purposes of teaching or personal research, and © the citizen is registered as a practitioner within the Kingdom of Stormwind, and (d) the citizen is in possession of the requisite license to teach and practice demonology, and (e) the citizen commits the prohibited acts on his or her own property, whereas (f) the said property is held by a peer of the realm in good standing, or (g) the said property is held by an officer of His Majesty's Court, or (h) the said property is held by an officer in His Majesty's armed forces "Peer of the Realm" shall be defined as any lawful citizen in possession of a peerage title in the Kingdom of Stormwind. "Officer in His Majesty's Armed Forces" shall be defined as any serving or retired Officer in the Stormwind Army, Navy, Stormwind Intelligence Seven, etc. Section 2, Proposed Punishments A citizen found guilty in a court of law of acting in contravention of the Witchcraft Act or their solemn oath shall at once: 2 - 1. If he be of common birth, (a) His license shall be terminated, and (b) He shall incur a penalty of no less than one thousand gold Sovereigns, and no worse than imprisonment for a period determined by the courts. 2 - 2 . If he be of noble rank and a peer of the realm, his crime shall be the worse, and (a) His license shall be terminated, and (b) He shall suffer a penalty of no less than ten thousand gold sovereigns, and © He may incur forfeiture of title, property, and goods, and (d) He may be imprisoned for a period of time to be determined by the courts, or (e) He may suffer death by beheading at the King's pleasure "Peer of the Realm" shall be defined as any lawful citizen in possession of a peerage title in the Kingdom of Stormwind. Section 3, Board of Licensing 3 - 1. Board Purpose (a) To determine eligibility for a license to practice and/or teach demonology within the Kingdom of Stormwind. (b) To replenish the Kingdom's treasury via the imposition of an annual licensing fee. © To provide oversight with regard to the practice of demonology and other dangerous forms of magic within the Kingdom of Stormwind. (d) To record and report any and all suspicious activity to the appropriate agencies. 3 - 2. Eligibility Eligibility for the license shall be determined by the following: (a) All persons applying for the license must be lawful citizens of Stormwind, without a criminal record. (b) A citizen applying for the license must demonstrate that he or she is fully capable of controlling any entity he or she may summon. © A citizen applying for the license must be able to provide a safe and secure environment in which to practice and/or teach their craft. A safe environment shall be determined by the board of licensing. (d) A citizen applying for the license must swear to all parts of the Demonologist's Oath in the presence of a sitting Magistrate and two Court-appointed witnesses. (e) The board must vote in favor of the approval of any license after conducting a full investigation of the applicant and reviewing the findings of said investigation. (f) Once approved, no license shall be granted until the applicant renders a payment of five hundred gold pieces. All payments, less twenty percent are to be transferred to the King's Exchequer and used at the sole discretion of the King and his Ministers. (g) An annual payment of five hundred gold pieces shall be required to maintain a citizen's license. 3 - 3. Demonologist's Oath Before being approved for a license to teach and practice demonology within the Kingdom of Stormwind, a citizen must swear to all parts of the following oath before a Magistrate and two witnesses. It shall be the duty of the Magistrate to document and provide two additional witnesses to the oath. The oath, hereafter referred to as the Demonologist's Oath consists of the following: (a) I, (Citizen's full name and any applicable titles) do solemnly swear to abide by all parts of the Witchcraft Act, and never to teach my craft to those who are deemed unworthy, be they known criminals or enemies of the realm. (b) I do solemnly swear that I shall not aid by word or in deed, any agent of the Burning Legion, or any other enemy of the Crown, both foreign and domestic. © I do solemnly swear to inform an agent of His Majesty's Court at once if I should have knowledge of any person or persons acting in contravention of the Witchcraft Act. A copy of the oath to be filed with His Majesty's Court shall be signed by the citizen and all witnesses present. 3 - 4. Funding The Licensing board and operation thereof shall be funded by a perpetual grant in the amount of thirty thousand gold sovereigns from the Myrewood Historical Society and a further twenty percent of the proceeds from all licensing fees. 3 - 5. Composition The Demonology Licensing Board, or DLB is to be comprised of the following: (a) The board is to be headed by Erzsibet Renata Mara, 18th Countess of Myrewood, and five additional members with no less than ten years experience in practice of such magic to be appointed by Lady Myrewood and approved by the Legislative Committee. (b) A seventh seat on the licensing board for the purpose of oversight shall be occupied by a Magistrate of Stormwind, to be appointed by the Lord-Magistrate of the Realm or the Legislative Committee. Category:Documents Category:Laws of Stormwind Category:Acts of the Stormwind House of Nobles Category:Legal Documents Category:Stormwind Law Project Category:Stormwind House of Nobles